When Love Comes Knocking: Mother's Day
by NekoLancaster
Summary: One-shot from When Love Comes Knocking


Santana placed Valerie on the bed slowly, then she sat beside her wife. Valerie crawled closer to her momma and snuggled close to her.

Brittany's eyes snapped open just to be greeted by a similar pair of blues.

"Good morning Valerie." she said pulling the covers from her face

Santana; propped on one elbow, leaned over Valerie smudging her in between them, kissed Brittany's lips.

"Happy Mothers Day, babe." she said planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's lips "Happy Mothers Day to you too."

Santana quickly rolled out of bed and ran to their closet, she pulled a huge pink bag from the top shelf, and a smaller bag from the floor.

She trotted happily over to her wife and dropped the bag in front of her.

"I know I went a bit over board but I couldn't help my self." she smiled "This one is from me and this bag is from Valerie - and this one is from both of us."

Brittany smiled and opened her first bag. Bubble baths, sexy underwear and pajamas (also sexy). The second bag was from Santana; a wonderful pair of Christian Louboutin's. "There beautiful." she gave Santana a kiss. Bag three she opened the bag and pulled out a picture frame it was a beautiful black and white photo of Santana and Valerie.

She placed her hand over her heart and cracked a small smile. A tear trickled down her face and she whipped it quickly.

"I love you two, so much."

She hugged her daughter and kissed her all over making the baby laugh outrageously.

"I was hoping your gift would have been here by today, but I guess it's not." she frowned

"It's okay. Valerie's a good enough gift...for now." she said playfully pinching Valerie's thigh.

Dinner don't bore me

"Santana wipe Valerie's mouth for me please."

Valerie had drool and some stringy stuff hanging from her chin. Her mommy cleaned it off and the baby was very unhappy about that.

"Oh stop being a brat. If your going to be mad be mad at your momma she told me to do it." Santana said playfully biting Val on the cheek.

Brittany just laughed. "She's going to start biting people because of you." she told her wife who released their daughters cheek with a loud pop, then whipped the spit from her face.

"San, that lady is staring at us." she said lowly.

Santana scooted closer to her wife "Is she still staring?" the blonde whispered a quiet 'yes' "oh okay. Well let's give her something. To. Stare. At." Santana's kisses started to get more passionate, Brittany snatched her head back quickly and took a few deep breaths, remembering they were still in public.

"She's not staring anymore." Santana laughed, then went for her wallet.

They finished their meal and decided they'd go for a walk into the city. It's was nice out and the sunset looked amazing.

Santana pushed Valerie's stroller while her wife clung tightly to her arm. They silenced to Valerie make cooing noises and hum, blowing spit bubbles and randomly calling out for one of them.

"Can I just tell you what I got you?"

Santana shrugged

"I got you a new strap-on-"

"Brittany! Don't talk like that in front of the baby!" she shirked "Did you really?"

Brittany grinned "Yeah I did. And I also brought you a bracelet but I can't remember where I hid it. Sorry."

Brittany was still just as forgetful as the day they met. Somethings never changed.

"Well let's just hope that strap-on is there when we get home. Ever since we kissed I've been wanting to do nasty things to you."

Their laughter died down as they walked. Valerie had fallen asleep a few blocks ago. San Francisco was beautiful at night, nothing like Lima. Here you didn't have to worry about people judging you left and right for being gay. Exception of a few people, like that bitch from earlier.

"Santana do you ever think we'll be able to have a baby of our own?"

"I don't know. God didn't give us a baby of our own. Yet. For a reason. He gave us Valerie, so we just need to thank him everyday day for that little bugger." she joked rubbing circles on the sleeping baby's back.

Brittany grabbed her wife's free hand and brought it to her lips.

"Happy Mothers Day baby."

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day to all of you && your Momma's**

**Review Luv Neko**


End file.
